Chantaje (Capítulo 2)
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Edward Elric se convirtió en alquimista nacional a los 12 años,desde que conoció a Roy Mustang nunca se llevó bien con él viendo su forma de ser. Al volver al cuartel le echa uno de sus sermones,pero hay algo que Edward tiene miedo de Mustang estando tanto tiempo trabajando como el "perro del ejército" y no se fia de él. ¿Qué es lo que Edward teme de su querido coronel? [Cap.2]


**Aquí viene el siguiente capítulo de este fic tan dramático...si es que se le podría llamar, los personajes ni el anime me pertenece esta historia es un hecho a parte de la historia real, espero que os guste!**

* * *

_Me llamo Edward Elric, y lo que viene a continuación no es del todo agradable y menos para mi orgullo, al llegar a Ciudad Central me dirigía al cuartel general después de lo sucedido con Lior decidimos Alphonse y yo, seguir buscando la piedra filosofal. Sin descontar con el gran sermón del estúpido coronel, Roy Mustang. Sus sermones eran algo más que un chiste y por eso a mí me causaba gracia, me había dirigido hacia su despacho dejando a Alphonse esperando en el patio, y yo, sentado en aquél grandioso sofá escuchando como las palabras de Mustang para mí eran repetitivas y no hacía más que ponerme de los nervios. A lo que ni más ni menos, decidí burlarme un poco de él antes de marcharme, luego es cuando se acercó susurrándome lo siguiente: "__**Esta noche tenemos que hablar, así que después de que hayas vuelto, ven a mi despacho. Pero ve tu solo, nada de que tu hermano venga, **__**él no tiene nada q**__**ue ver. Hasta luego" **_

_Había caído en su peor trampa, no confiaba en aquellas palabras...en absoluto, pero mi inquietud me decía que debía ir para saber que se traía entre manos sabiendo lo que me iría a suceder. Así fue, como después de aquella cena y dejando solo a Alphonse en la habitación a que me esperase, yo decidí volver a su despacho a las altas horas de la noche, aunque no lo pareciera quería salir corriendo de allí, pero ponía la mano en el fuego que lo que quería decirme Mustang no era de fiar. Al entrar ahí, él me esperó sentado sonriendo, después de un ambiente tenso y silencioso, la conversa llegó a ponerse fea de verdad. _

_"__**Quiero que seas mi juguete sexual mientras permanezcas aquí como alquimista" **_

_Lo único que llegué a pensar al escuchar esa estúpida frase era como podía burlarse de mí tan a la ligera__,__ así rechazando aquella obscena propuesta._

_**"Así que te niegas... **__**¿no? ¿Qué te parece si dejo soltar tu expediente de que tú y tu hermano **__**cometisteis el peor tabú de la alquimia, aún sabiéndolo que está prohibido? Eso sólo lo sé yo y la teniente Hawkeye...Pero el resto de oficiales del ejército no saben ese oscuro pasado tuyo...Y tampoco querrás que le pase algo a tu hermano si te quito el puesto de alquimista nacional y se lo dé a él ¿verdad?"**_

_Aquellas sucias palabras hicieron que parte de mí no diera de sí__,__ no quería ver a mi hermano Alphonse arriesgando su vida, cuando yo le he prometido devolver su cuerpo a la normalidad, era lo único que me quedaba, yo no tenía padre ni nuestra madre estaba con nosotros. Temía la soledad, de que él fuera un alquimista nacional mientras yo estuviera en Resembool sin poder hacer nada. Me negaba ante su propuesta, no me gusta ese estúpido chantaje. Y así es como acabé accediendo a ser su "juguete sexual" mientras permaneciera en el cuartel y como alquimista._

**Despacho de Roy Mustang (1:00 am de la madrugada)**

La noche se apoderó de aquél silencio en el despacho, mostrando el claro de la luna y viendo ese salón oscuro, donde justo estaba situado delante del coronel sin decir palabra alguna y decidió acercarse a mí posando su mano en mi mentón.

-**Se nota que eres el "perro del ejército" haciendo todo lo que se le ordene a****ún sabiendo que ese perro pueda morder****. Pero así van las cosas en el ejército y más cuando te burlas ante mí, te felicito por poner tu vida antes que la de tu hermano, se nota que le quieres.- **Murmuró sonriendo pícaramente clavando su mirada en mí, aguantando ese sucio chantaje que había traído entre manos, sabiendo que su víctima sería yo.

**-Te juro que me las pagarás por esto, Mustang…- **Quería acabar con él o simplemente estamparle un puñetazo en la cara, pero esto lo había hecho por Alphonse.

Mustang volvió a reír esta vez besando mis labios, intenté mantener la calma ya que nunca había besado a alguien y menos a un hombre, quería deshacerme de él como pudiera, me mantuve pasivo sólo correspondiendo su beso algo excitado y no lo lograba comprender del todo. Poco a poco sus manos llegaron hasta mi cintura, agarrándome para que estuviera mucho más pegado. Quería apartarlo de alguna manera, pero debía seguir dejándome llevar por lo que estaba haciendo.

Seguidamente mientras iba besándome, decidió llevarme hasta su mesa donde él tenía sus documentos, apartándolos como pudo y me apoyó en ella, haciendo que nuestros labios se separasen, e inconscientemente empecé a emitir jadeos y frunciendo mi ceño.

**-¿Es la primera vez que te besan de esta forma? Alégrate que por el momento voy a ser gentil contigo,**** ya que eres pequeño.-** Dijo notándose el sarcasmo, odiaba que me llamasen pequeño y más ese bastardo, a lo que intenté pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Este detuvo la patada cogiendo mi pierna dónde se situaba mi automail.

**-¡NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑO! ¡A LA PRÓ****XIMA PIENSO DESHEREDARTE!.-** Grité todo enfurecido, sentí un poco de miedo al ver como su expresión cambió de repente.

No dudó en agarrarme fuertemente de las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una sola mano, así empezó a desabrocharme la camiseta y metiendo su mano por debajo de ella.

**-Tienes valor suficiente para ponerte en mi contra sabiendo que la vida de tu hermano corre peligro por culpa de tu causa. Pero veo que no haces caso a lo que estoy intentando decirte, y cuando los perros como tú se portan mal merecen un severo castigo.- **

Aquellas frías palabras me dejaron bastante chocado, mientras que los ojos de Mustang eran distintos a los que yo conocía. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué clase de cosas podría llegar a hacerme, empecé a temblar, él lo notaba pero hacía caso omiso subiendo mi camiseta mostrando mis pezones y yo no evité sonrojarme como un tomate frunciendo mucho más el ceño.

**-Qué pezones tan rosaditos Hagaren, de tamaño son perfectos como el resto de tu constitución corporal *risita* es hora de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de saborearlos, ¿no?- **Murmuró Mustang bastante pícaro fijando su mirada en mí esperando a qué podría responderle ante tales sucias palabras.

**-¡C-cállate de una vez coronel pervertido! ¡Sólo con escucharte me pones los pelo****s de punta y me entran ganas de darte una buena patada en esa horrible cara tuya! ****¡****N-no hace falta describir cada parte de mi cuerpo que veas, si lo haces otra vez te mataré!****…-**

Respondí todo muy enfurruñado sonrojado al mismo tiempo y respirando algo acelerado. Algo en mi corazón no iba nada bien, cada frase que soltaba notaba pinchazos extraños y hacían confundirme…No es que esté enamorado de él ni empiece a sentir algo por él. ¡De ninguna forma me enamoraría de este coronel con complejo de playboy!

**-Eres duro de pelar, no sé cómo tu hermano pequeño puede aguantarte, realmente eres un saco de nervios y hay que calmarte de alguna forma cosa que siendo tú me resultará más fácil hacerlo.-**

Mustang decidió acercarse a uno de mis pezones y empezó a lamerlo suavemente, notando una sensación un tanto rara pero placentera al mismo tiempo. Con su lengua hacía pequeños círculos lentamente mientras con su mano pellizcaba mi pezón izquierdo. Aún seguía intentando resistirme ante él, pero no podía o la vida de Alphonse corría peligro, mis mejillas cada vez estaban más sonrojadas y emitía jadeos, notando que mi cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado.

Succionaba mi pezón al igual que movía su lengua mucho más rápido, la sensación era un tanto rara y no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Hasta cuánto duraría este estúpido juego que tanto le gustaba a Mustang? Muchas preguntas se me hacían pero ninguna les encontraba respuesta alguna.

Mis gemidos eran de un ritmo frenético, algo muy inusual por mi parte, por otro lado Mustang a medida que jugaba con mis pezones una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, y decidió acercarse a mí.

**-****Así que has decidido mantenerte calmado, me harás las cosas menos complicadas y un ahorro de tiempo, por lo tanto nadie saldrá malparado sobretodo tú. Ya que sabes que tengo todo tu historial y si intentas seguir resistiéndote no sé qué podría llegar a ocurrirte, Edward Elric.-**

¿Me llamó por mi nombre? ¿Qué tipo de confianzas son estas? Nunca le he considerado mi mejor amigo, y todavía menos le consideraba como persona. Me quedé un tanto sorprendido que tomase mi confianza tan a la ligera, así que no evité cabrearme.

**-¿Cuándo se te ha ocurrido llamarme**** por mi nombre? Que sepas que nunca te daré mi confianza en alguien como tú. No te he considerado en nada especial, que lo sepas.-**

Mustang me miró fijamente escuchando mi respuesta, no parecía convencerle en absoluto sin decir nada me bajó el pantalón junto con mis bóxer, mostrándose mi miembro y no evité sonrojarme por completo sorprendido. Poco a poco decidió bajar hasta donde se situaba aquella zona, lamiendo mi miembro lentamente haciendo un vaivén con su cabeza, notaba que mi mente se volvía a nublar completamente. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciona cada vez que Mustang me toca? Ni loco pensaría que me gusta todo lo que hace.

Seguidamente introdujo uno de sus dedos cerca de mi entrada, lubricándola, la sensación no era muy agradable así que por auto reflejo le estampé una patada en la cabeza.

**-¿¡QUÉ HACES IDIOTA!? ¡ESO DUELE, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERLO!.-**

Mustang no hizo caso omiso introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mi entrada con fuerza, no evité quejarme un poco de dolor, sabía que él se había cabreado conmigo y decidió mover su dedo masajeando mi entrada para dilatarlo pasando a meter el segundo dedo, quería que se detuviera de alguna forma mi cuerpo no aguantaría más este tipo de sensación, era extraño.

Mi miembro cada vez se ponía más erecto del "placer" que recibía en ese instante, mis jadeos y la respiración seguía bastante acelerada inevitablemente dejando escapar algún que otro gemido.

**-¿Qué sucede Elric, se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Ya parece q****ue te has relajado, esa patada tuya en mi cabeza me ha dolido ¿sabes? Pensaba que el juego ya lo teníamos bastante asimilado pero sigues siendo testarudo y pondré fin a ello. Serás mío, Hagaren.-**

Aquellas palabras que Mustang pronunciaba me sabían amargas, yo sabía perfectamente que él estaba jugando conmigo y que para nada yo tendría falsas ilusiones, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien con la mente tan retorcida no entiendo de esas cosas, pero mi corazón sentía algo por él, con Winry jamás he tenido esta sensación…Sólo me ocurre cuando estoy cerca de Mustang…Costaría de creer que yo admitiera que llevo tiempo enamorado de él, cualquiera diría que estoy loco…

Poco después de recibir varias caricias por parte de Mustang, lubricó mi entrada completamente, no sabía que más querría hacer, pero me notaba débil e indefenso para volverle a propinar otra patada en la cabeza. Se desabrochó su bragueta dejándose mostrar su miembro erecto acercándose hacia mi entrada, quería detenerlo.

**-****¡****E-espera! ¡No estoy preparado para hacer esto, Mustang!.-** Intenté gritar como pude, pero mi cuerpo estaba algo raro y cansado, por lo que no podía sacar la fuerza para resistirme.

Mustang de ninguna forma se echaría atrás dando lo complicada que estaba mi situación, así que cogió su miembro y fue introduciéndolo en mi entrada, apreté mis dientes con fuerza notando un leve pinchazo mientras él seguía empujando bruscamente hasta que quedó su miembro dentro de mí, lo que me estremecía y mi cuerpo seguía temblando.

**-Estás estrechísimo Hagaren, se nota que es tu primera vez con un hombre, pero tranquilo conmigo acabarás acostumbrándote ya lo verás.- **

Murmuró dando su primera embestida y moviendo poco a poco sus caderas, el dolor y el placer se mezclaban, he pasado por un dolor mayor pero esto no tendría por qué dolerme tanto, me aferré como pude al traje de Mustang con fuerza emitiendo varios gemidos acelerados, mis mejillas cada vez estaban más sonrojadas, teniendo mi boca entreabierta mientras un hilillo de saliva caía.

Miraba a Mustang con los ojos medio abiertos a causa de lo excitado que estaba, él esbozaba una sonrisa pícara a medida que aumentaba sus embestidas aferrándose a los bordes de su mesa, sólo nos reflejaba la luz de la luna en aquél despacho oscuro, por suerte nadie podía escuchar el exterior de esta habitación. Poco después decidió ponerme boca abajo agarrándome de las caderas y seguir embistiéndome, sabía que tarde o temprano no iba a aguantar mucho más.

**-Ngh…M-Mustang…N-no voy a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo de esta forma…-**

Murmuré entrecortado respirando muy aceleradamente, escuchando los leves gemidos que emitía el coronel se podría decir que era muy sensual en ese aspecto. Parecía que él tampoco podría resistir mucho más.

**-Hagaren…Te amo…Te amo desde que te he conocí por primera vez, por eso quiero que me correspondas…- **

¿Cómo? ¿He escuchado bien? Algo me dice que aquí nada va bien, después de ese instante, los dos habíamos llegado al clímax, Mustang viniéndose dentro mío y yo ensucié el suelo de su despacho quedándonos exhaustos.

**CONTINUARÁ… (Fin del capítulo 2)**

* * *

**Hola hola! Soy Miyu, ya habéis leído como va avanzando este fic, el tercer capítulo ya es el definitivo, tampoco quiero hacer una historia eterna sobre esta pareja aunque sea mi preferida, pero Mustang lo he hecho demasiado cabroncete xD**

**Cómo he estado con problemas de un accidente de tráfico, estoy con rehabilitación y en todo el tiempo libre que tengo lo aprovecho para escribir fanfics más nuevos y he querido seguir esta historia para así terminarla.**

**¿Qué ****sucederá con Mustang y Edward? Pues realmente hasta yo quiero saber cómo terminaré esto, y espero que os haya gustado ya que intento poner mi esfuerzo no cometiendo ninguna falta o que le ponga demasiadas comas!**

**Sin nada más que añadir, un saludo! :3**

**Psd: no me matéis por "torturar" tanto a Edward 3**


End file.
